The next Abare
by The Threat
Summary: [Abaranger]Years after the defeat of Dezumozorlya, both Earths have lived peacefully. But all that is about to change...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: unless noted otherwise, all characters are owned by Toei Company

* * *

The stranger looked around, allowing his eyes to capture what he has caused. On one side of him, there was a man. If it wasn't for this man, the stranger wouldn't even be standing here. A man of great intellegence, or so he always made himself seem. This man, though he gave the stranger a second chance, he has done something he probably shouldn't have. On the other side, there was a band of people, each bearing their own colour. Though he didn't know these people, nor does he even understand why they look like him, but for some reason they treat him as if he's an equal. They act nice to someone they don't even know, yet the stranger didn't have a good feeling about these people. They were just too nice!

"Listen to me!" the white guy started, "I know exactly what you've been going through! You need not do this!"

The stranger didn't know what to think of this guy. He even felt that there was some kind of arrogant tone to what he said.

"Don't listen to them, Al!" the guy on the other side said, "They're trying to use you against me, for their own needs!"

The stranger had no doubt that they might do as such, but was this guy in any way any different?

"Come with us!" the red guy suggested, "With us, you can do some good!"

From both sides, there were people screaming at him, each claiming the same thing, but nothing concrete to help him make a decission. Their screams caused him a terrible headache. He brought his hands to his head, hoping it would help him cure it, but it didn't help him at all.

"What's wrong with him?" the yellow girl asked.

"Looks like he has a headache." the blue guy suggested.

"Now look what you're doing!" the other guy said, "You're confusing him! He knows his place is with me, but you keep poisoning his mind with..."

"Shut up!" the black guy interrupted, "You're the one that has poisoned him."

"Me?" the other guy sounded quite cocky, "He was fine before you guys came along."

The stranger had enough of their babble. They all claimed the same thing about each other, but not one even stood still and wondered how he truly felt. The stranger grabbed hold of his one tonfa, and threw the other at the other guy. It had hit him directly, and made him fall down.

"Great!" the yellow girl cheered, "You've chosen our side!"

The stranger jumped at the colourfull people, and with a sway of his one tonfa, he easily nailed them all down. After this he looked down on the five of them. He wasn't sure why, but rage was what went through him, causing him to power up, and change his form. If he hadn't looked ferocious earlier, he did this time. The five he just nailed down suddenly had no idea of how they should deal with him this time.

"Why do you keep doing this?" the red guy persisted.

"He has gone into Abare mode!" the black guy said.

"Please!" the yellow girl pleeded, "Listen to us! We're not your enemy!"

The stranger didn't listen. Whatever went through him, more of it came through.

"Only one thing left to do!" the red guy said, as he made a shield appear from behind his back, "Dino Guts me, everyone!"

The red guy showing off with tricks like that was what had triggered it. The stranger did an all out attack, before he could be 'Dino Guts'-ed, whatever that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

To make any sence out of any of this, one should go back four months. When the first phenomenon took place.

At the time, things couldn't be more peaceful. Ryouga trying to give Mai all the proper education, Yukito curing people's pains, and trying to keep his girlfriend under control, Ranru racing to be the number one Formula-1 racer... In other words, all was well. Until one day... something happened of which no one had any good explanation. It all began with a black hole appearing in the skies, again. Only this time, it's effects were slightly different. People saw giant monsters, dinosaurs as they claimed. But these dinosaurs would put their foot down on a person, and the foot would go right through it, as if it were a ghost. People met other people, dressed in a somewhat prehistoric way, but they too appeared as ghosts. The only ones with any idea of what's going on were the ones that all of Japan, or selected parts, came to know as the Abarangers. Though, the only idea they had was to know that these dinosaurs were really Blastdragons, and these prehistoric people were the Dragon-people whom they once fought alongside with. Once they were experienceing this same phenomenon, they all decided to get back together to the Dino-House.

Once they had all arrived, the first thing they did was trying to look for the possible cause of this phenomenon. Emiri typed as many buttons as she could, but turned out she couldn't figure out what was going on.

"You still haven't found the source?" Ranru asked her.

"No!" Emiri answered, "None of these readings make any sense!"

"AAAHHH!!!" Ryouga couldn't believe it, "Something's going on, and we can't do anything about it!"

"Don't worry!" Yukito said, "Something will come up. Something always does."

Suddenly, it all stopped. All the Blastdragons and Dragon-people disappeared, as if they were never there. This didn't bring down the mood though. Ryunnosuke wondered: "Could they be some new Evolien weapon?"

"What do you mean?" Ranru asked.

"I don't know. " Ryunnosuke answered, "Maybe some kind of holographic projection?"

"Possible!" Yukito replied, "But if they were mere projections, then they wouldn't be seeing us."

"You're right!" Ryouga relised, "They saw us too! They must have been some kind of ghosts!"

"But why would they appear here instead of on Dino-Earth?" Ranru questionned.

"Ryou-Chan!" Mai called, from somewhere underneath the table, "Can I come out now?"

"Don't worry, Mai-Chan!" Ryouga assured her as he helped her from underneath the table, "I won't let these things get anywhere near you.

For the next few hours, they were discussing this, but none could come up with any good conclusion. What they never saw coming, is that the answer may be headed to the house. And that answer, as it opened the door and took one step inside, he surprised everybody inside.

The first to at all make a sound was Ranru: "A... Asuka-San?"

The man, indeed being Asuka, stepped a little further in, allowing other people to enter too. One of them was a young woman, the other was a four-year-old child.

"Mahoro-San?" Ranru said.

Mahoro gave a faint smile. In different circumstances she would have given a bigger smile, but she didn't. Next, lots of hugs tears were came, and worries gained way for sensitivity. Also, everyone wanted to see the child, see how it was doing, and wether or not it started to look like Rije.

"It's great to see you all again too!" Asuka finally said, "Though..."

"What? What is it?" Ranru asked.

"I wish it were under better circumstances." Asuka sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know about the Blastdragons apprearing here?" Emiri asked.

"Actually..." Asuka started, "We only found out about that when we came here."

"Back on Dino-Earth..." Mahoro continued for him, "... we saw the people from this Earth!"

"So we saw people from your world here," Mai figured, "And you saw our people there?"

"What's happening?" Ryouga asked whatever everyone thought.

"That's why we came here." Asuka replied, "To find out!"

This came as a surprise to everyone, especially Ryouga: "What do you mean? This didn't come from Dino-Earth?"

"How can you be so sure?" Yukito asked.

"I've seen it before when anyone created a wormholed in Dino-Earth, to end up here." Asuka explained, "And I've seen how it looks when it opens here. I am sure that it looked the same way there as it did here. Someone opened the wormhole from here!"

"Idiot!" Emiri suddenly shouted, though she didn't appear as though she was calling anyone in the room any names.

"What's the matter?" Ryunnosuke asked.

"And I thought it was a glitch in the computer!" Emiri explained, "It kept saying that the source came from here, and not there!"

"Idiot, all right!" Yukito confirmed, "Why didn't you say that before?"

"I told you, I thought it was a glitch!" Emiri bit back.

"Never mind about that." Ryouga interrupted, "Do you remember where it pointed?"

Emiri nearly bursted into tears as she answered: "... No!"

"Don't worry!" Asuka assured her, and everyone else in the room, "As soon as I saw the wormhole, I didn't hesitate to go!"

"And you nearly went without me!" Mahoro whined.

"You know I only did that for you!" Asuka convinced her, "And Mikoto!"

"Well, in the end you needed me eitherway." Mahoro added, "To get everyone else together!"

This news shook particulary three of the people in the room.

"You mean...?" Ryouga started.

"You can't be serious!" Yukito remarked.

"Our Blastdragon friends, they're here too?" Ranru asked.

Asuka was afraid he had to bring it down to them like this: "Actually, they're not."

The group relised they cheered too soon. Until Mahoro told them what they meant exactly: "But we figured that if somebody tried to open the gate, he may still want to try it. So we have them waiting for that to happen, just in case!"

This made Mai relise something: "So... you might not be able to go back to your world?"

"Don't worry about that, Mai!" Mahoro assured her, "Even if we can't come back, we'd still be home!"

This helped to bring back the smile on everyone's faces. Ryouga especially was cheerfull about this: "All right!!! We'll be fighting evil monsters again! Just like old times!"

"What's all this noise, keeping me from my midday nap!?" a voice said.

Nobody really needed to turn to look at who talked. They all recognised the voice of that Trinoid that lived with them: Yatsudenwani. This guy opened his eyes wide at the sight of familiar people, and like the other ones before him he dropped into being sentimental about them too.

That night, there was nothing to worry about, unless the phenomenon would take place again. Or so did everyone think... A loud noise kept most of the region awake. The Abarangers, and company, were in all in a deep sleep, but even they were awakened by the noise. Although the noise on it's own was nothing to be worried about, but the fact that it sounded so familiar was what startled them the most.

When the main four were all out of bed, they met together in the restaurant.

"You guys heard that too?" Ryouga asked them.

"Hard to miss!" Yukito aknowledged.

"Does that sound familiar to you too?" Ranru wondered.

Asuka, for some reason, had something else on his mind: "You guys still have those vests?"

He was reffering to the ones that they had worn way back when: each wore one with their own colour and their own Blastdragon printed on them.

"We even kept yours!" Ryouga stated.

"Let's worry about that later!" he said, as he gave each of his friends their Dino braces back.

"Cool! We have them back!" Ryouga cheered.

"But without our friends here, aren't they useless?" Yukito asked.

"I don't care about that!" Ranru reasoned, "At least by wearing them I feel a lot stronger!"

Asuka had allready headed out the door, and the other ones followed him shortly after.

Once they were outside, they saw the very source of the noise. But although they saw it, they couldn't believe it.

"No way..." Ryouga shouted.

"That's impossible!" Yukito added.

At last Ranru said it: "Top Galer?!?"

There was no mistaking it. A giant bird-looking thing, the screechy sound of it's roar, it's shape and size,... it could not be anything else but Top Galer. Though... how can a since long dead Blastdragon be roaring the skies now?


	4. Chapter 4

Top Galer turned around, and spotted the Abarangers: "You're here?!"

"Top Galer!?" Ryouga was the first to say anything to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Or rather, how can you at all be here?" Yukito corrected him.

"I don't know either!" he replied, "But that's not important! Human had send me to find you!"

"...Human?" Ranru whispered, "Does he mean...?"

"Nakadai-Sensei is alive too?" Ryouga finished for her.

"Yes!" Top Galer replied, "Follow me! I'll take you to him!"

The Abarangers did exactly as they were told. Although they knew who they'd find, they weren't sure about what they'd find: a nice man, or the same evil that they had once faced before. Nonetheless, Top Galer lead them, and they followed. He lead them to the cave, where he had been hiding times before. Inside the cave, they had to get deep inside, but they had found him.

"Mikoto!" Ranru shouted.

"Nakadai-Sensei!" Ryouga called.

He didn't answer. He lay motionless, and seemed to not hear them.

"We'd better take him to the Dino-House!" Ryouga decided.

They did. They had helped him to the house, waking up everyone that was left behind by doing so. Everyone had their own thoughts on having Nakadai back. Either they were more than happy, or they wondered how it is at all possible. Whatever had happened, everyone was helpfull enough to try and help him. Meanwhile, since he won't be saying anything for a while, they tried to use their Dino-braces to talk to Top Galer.

"Just tell us..." Yukito started, "How can either of you two still be alive?"

"I... don't know..." Top Galer sounded out of breath, "I remember... Human... exploding... in my face... and next thing..."

"Is it me?" Mai asked, "Or does he sound tired?"

"Impossible!" Asuka answered, "He never got tired in our time."

"Maybe this isn't the Top Galer we know!" Mahoro suggested.

"... He keeps calling him Human!" Ryouga remarked, "How can he be another Top Galer?"

"Maybe coming back to live takes a lot of their strength!" Ranru suggested.

"That's impossible. The dead don't just come back to life." Yukito said.

Emiri suddenly had it figured out: "Maybe he it has something to do with the ghosts we saw!"

"That doesn't make any sense, either!" Ranru figured, "That doesn't explain why we saw the Blastdragons or the Dragon-people. Or the other way around!"

"Or even why it happened in both worlds." Yukito added.

"So... was that... what he tried...?" Top Galer interrupted.

This was some new info for everyone, so Ryouga raved to him: "Who tried? What did who try?"

Top Galer was about to pass out too, but only just managed to say: "The... Doctor!"

"Top Galer?!" Ryouga called through his brace, but heard nothing: "Top Galer!!!"

"Who or what could be so powerfull to tire even Top Galer?" Ryonnosuke wondered.

"Oh no!" Yatsudenwani only just entered the restaurant, "He's back! HE'S BACK!!! Oh no!! I can't go back to being his target again! I won't do any of his chores! I won't..."

"Will you stop that, allready!" Ranru stopped him, "He needs our help!"

"Not from me!" he reasonned, "After everything he's done to me!"

"Maybe if you'd help him, he'd show more respect for you." Ryouga suggested, "And he'll treat you nicer!"

"...You think so?" Yatsudenwani could not believe it.

"I'm sure of it!" Ryouga convinced him.

Nobody in this band had slept much that night. They hoped that Nakadai would wake up sometime soon. But before the sun rose, he still didn't wake. Nor did Top Galer. Particulary Mai had stayed with him the whole night, dispite that Ryouga kept telling her to go to sleep.

Suddenly, while everyone else was having breakfast, Mai sounded cheerfull: "He's awake! He's awake!"

"Please!" Nakadai sounded like he begged, "Don't make so much noise!"

"Nakadai-Sensei!" Rouga was the first in line to get to him. Then again, so was everyone else. When they tried to make their way to him, they all litterally tripped over each other.

"When did you come back from the dead?" Mai asked.

"Come back?" Nakadai answered sarcastically, "I thought I was in hell and now made it into heaven. Well... some form of it."

Somehow, Ryouga made his way out of the mess of people: "Just... how can you be here?"

"You'll have to ask that to our doctor!" Nakadai answered, "He only told me that he needed us for something, and he did!"

"What did he do then?" Ryouga asked.

"He connected us to this machine, that gave us electric shocks." Nakadai explained, "As he was doing so, he awaited for something to appear in the skies. Suddenly, whatever he waited for appeared!"

"That must be the wormhole that brought us here!" Asuka figured.

"Maybe!" Nakadai didn't deny, nor confirm it, "I couldn't see what he wanted to see, so I have no ideas about any holes!"

"But why revive a man to do such a thing?" Ryunnosuke asked.

"Or particulary, why at all want to open that gate?" Yukito wondered.

"Well, I don't know what he tried or why." Nakadai said.

"Wait a minute!" Emiri suddenly had a thought, "What if he didn't want to open a gate to Dino-Earth, but to the realm of the dead?"

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Yukito questionned.

"I would!" Asuka answered, "Mahoro and I lost lots of family and friends during the war. We'd do anything to bring them back!"

Mahoro nodded before saying: "People can have lots of reasons to do as such."

Nakadai, who had merely been listening to what everyone was saying, interrupted: "Wait! Why are you thinking he brought back the dead?"

The gang told him about what happened the day before. About the wormhole in the sky, the ghosts, everything.

"And I thought I was hallucinating!" Nakadai remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Ryouga asked.

"That machine hurted like hell." Nakadai explained, "When I started to see those ghosts you describe, I thought the pain made me delussional. I was even glad when the machine suddenly stopped, because then they went away too!"

"The machine just stopped?" Ranru sounded surprised.

"Yes!" Nakadai answered, "That was the moment Top Galer decided to escape."

"After which you set him out to find us?" Ryouga sounded more enthousiastic than one should be in these circumstances.

"Didn't think I had much of a choice anyway, since you guys would start to meddle with it immediately.

"Meddle?!" Ranru questionned.

"Do you remember where this place is, where you were kept?" Yukito asked.

"No." Nakadai replied, "We just flew away, without any idea where we were going, and stopped as soon as we found the cave."

"This won't be the easiest thing we've ever faced." Asuka finally stated.

Months went by. The Abarangers and friends were trying to lead there own lives the best way they could, as much as humanly possible. Nakadai, as well as Top Galer, though at a slow speed they did recover their strength. Just in time! As four months after this...


	5. Chapter 5

Again, ghosts appeared completely out of the blue. Again there was panic. Only this time, it was much worse, since people had armed themselves with whatever weapon they had, which had the reputation of repelling ghosts. At the first sight of them, they went into the nearest store, or back into their houses, looking for them. But in the end, this phenomenon lasted only for twenty seconds, therefor the weapons were not needed, and people have crushed each other for no good reason.

Meanwhile, the Abarangers had tried to locate the source, but since it took place for too short a period of time, they didn't have a chance to pinpoint it's exact location. They only knew in what area the source was, but nothing more specific. Not that it mattered, for the five of them had gotten into their cars and/or motorcycle, and set out to look for it no matter what.

The night had fallen by the time they made their way there. Just in time, as there were people running and screaming.

"What's going on here?" Asuka wondered.

"It wouldn't be another Trinoid?" Ranru suggested.

"Dezumozorlya is long gone, so I doubt it would be!" Nakadai said.

"Let's check it out!" Ryouga said, as he dismounted the motorcycle and ran in the opposite direction of which the people were running. The other four followed.

A man swayed his sword, destroyed everything in his path, meanwhile screaming, as if looking for something, but couldn't find it. Suddenly, five colourfull people had made their way to him. All five of them were surprised about the look of this man.

"You..." especially Asuka couldn't believe it, "The Dark Armour?"

Not one of them understood how this man could possibly be wearing the armour that Asuka had sealed long ago.

"Is that what you call this?!" the man, wearing the armour, said, "I thought you'd call it more like 'The Invincible Armour'! That's what it is, isn't it?!"

"How could you have it?" Nakadai asked, "It fell apart as soon as I wore it!"

"I see that you've found yourself some alies, Nakadai-Sensei!" the man said, "Are they willing to die, just for your own personal vendetta against me?"

Nakadai suddenly knew who this was: "You're that doctor that brought me back?"

"Ping pong!" the man said.

"Why did you do it?" Ranru asked.

"How did you do it?" was what's on Yukito's mind.

"And who are you to think I'd tell you?" the man asked, retorically.

"Asuka! Can you hear me?" a familiar voice said.

"Brachio!" Asuka replied trough his Dino Commander, "You made it!"

"Yes! So did everyone else!" Brachio replied.

"Great!" Ranru cheered.

"You wanna know who we are?" Ryouga started, "We'll tell you!"

Each one of them stroke their pose, shouting: "Bakuryuu Change!"

Abared: "Bursting with energy... Abared!"

Abareblue: "Exploding seriously... Abareblue!"

Abareyellow: "Courageous demolition... Abareyellow!"

Abareblack: "The invincible spirit of the Dragon-people... Abareblack!"

Abarekiller: "With white palpitation... Abarekiller!"

Abared: "The fierce Abare courage!"

All together: "Bakuryuu Sentai! Abaranger!"

"In other words: a waste of my time!" the man said.

"You won't answer any of our questions!" Abarekiller started, "Afraid we'll have to force it out of you then!"

All six of them engaged into battle. The battle was tough, but knowing our heroes, they'd never give up no matter what.

In the shadows, however, someone's watching them. A certain emotion went through him as he saw all five of them fighting that man in the darker armour. An emotion he couldn't quite place. Something he knew he had felt before, but didn't know what it meant. He decided he has been in the shadows for too long by now.

Abareblack noticed a shadow, moving itself somewhere behind some junk, and just as quickly, it was gone. This had him distracted however, and the man hit him with his sword.

"What's the matter?" the man mocked, "Afraid of losing?"

A loud thud had stopped him from finishing whatever he was about to say more. Everyone turned their heads to the direction where the thud came from. Another man stood there, on bended knees, of which one touched the ground. This one got up slowly but easily. He was dressed in a dark blue outfit, wearing pants and a hooded trenchcoat of that colour, and a deep red sweatshirt. The hood's shadow covered much of this man's face, so only the part where his mouth is was visible.

"Al! You've come back!" the dark armoured man sounded cheerfull, "Take them out!"

The dark blue guy raised his left arm, revealing a Dino-brace on his left wrist. It was red like Ryouga's, but even at a distance one could tell there was something different about it.

"He... has a Dino-brace?" Abareblack couldn't believe.

"It looks like yours, Ryouga!" Abareyellow remarked.

The dark figure pressed the apropriate buttons, after which his appearance changed. He changed into a suit that resembled Abarekiller's except that it whatever's white on that suit is red on this suit. One could say it resembled Abared's suit, if it weren't for the fact that whatever's white on that suit was black on this one. Also, his helmet resembled Abared's, only horned and more vicious-looking than his.

"Wait!" Abared had allready made up his mind, "You don't have to fight us!"

In his hands, the red and black guy had two tonfas. And in a matter of seconds, he started his attack.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: the "red and black guy" is mine.

* * *

The Abarangers were ready to take any attack from this guy. They had their weapons at the ready, but they didn't seem enough to fight the red and black guy. He ran straight towards them, they attacked him, one at the time, but he took them out just as easily.

"Good!" the man in the dark armour encouraged, "Give them your..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, for the red and black guy used both of his tonfas on the dark armoured man. The man wanted to say anything else, but the red and black guy wouldn't let him.

"Your on our side then?" Abarablack had some trouble to understand this.

"He did attack us!" Abareblue reasoned.

"Only because we attacked him." Abareyellow figured, "He defended himself!"

"Let's welcome our new memeber then!" Abared cheered, "And help him!"

"He must be another experiment of his too!" Abarekiller stated, "No wonder he's so pissed at him too."

The five came back to attack the dark armoured man. However, as they did so, the red and black guy did one move on the other man, that caused him to fall down. Then he turned around and attacked the Abarangers instead.

When the other five were down too, the red and black guy looked around, allowing his eyes to capture what he has caused. On one side is the man in the dark armour, on the other were the Abarangers. The only thing both parties seem to have in common is that they wanted or needed him for something.

"Listen to me!" Abarekiller started, "I know exactly what you've been going through! You need not do this!"

"Don't listen to them, Al!" the dark armoured man tried to convince him, "They're trying to use you against me, for their own needs!"

"Come with us!" the Abared suggested, "With us, you can do some good!"

Suddenly, the red and black guy seemed to suffer from a terrible headache. He brought his hands to his head, hoping it would help him cure it, but it didn't help him at all.

"What's wrong with him?" Abareyellow asked.

"Looks like he has a headache." Abareblue suggested.

"Now look what you're doing!" the dark armoured man said, "You're confusing him! He knows his place is with me, but you keep poisoning his mind with..."

"Shut up!" the Abareblack interrupted, "You're the one that has poisoned him."

"Me?" the dark armoured man sounded quite cocky, "He was fine before you guys came along."

The red and black guy had enough of their babble. He grabbed hold of his one tonfa, and threw the other at the dark armoured man. It had hit him directly, and made him fall down.

"Great!" the Abareyellow cheered, "You've chosen our side!"

The red and black guy jumped at the Abarangers, and with a sway of his one tonfa, he easily nailed them all down. After this he looked down on the five of them. Suddenly, he seemed to pump himself up for something, after which the black markings on his suit became horns of some kind. If he hadn't looked ferocious earlier, he did this time. The five he just nailed down suddenly had no idea of how they should deal with him this time.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Abared persisted.

"He has gone into Abare mode!" the Abareblack said.

"Please!" the Abareyellow pleeded, "Listen to us! We're not your enemy!"

The red and black guy didn't listen. Whatever went through him, more of it came through.

"Only one thing left to do!" the Abared said, as he made a shield appear from behind his back, "Dino Guts me, everyone!"

Before Abared could recieve any of his friends' Dino guts, the red and black guy attacked them. He only needed to hit them all once, and the concequences of this weren't unnoticed. Especially not by Abared, after he looked at his shield.

"He broke the shield???" he nearly cried.

"What is it with this guy?" Abareblue coudn't figure him out.

"He's not taking your side!" the dark armoured man suddenly had enough strength to talk again, "Don't you see yet?"

Before he could go on, the red and black guy went past the Abarangers, just so he could tear this man down.

"He's not taking yours either!" Abarekiller remarked.

This one attack was too much for this man to bear. He dropped his sword, fell down to his knees, and then his whole body hit the ground. The one tonfa that the red and black guy had thrown at him, he picked it back up. Then turned back to the other five.

Abared was about to say something, but Abareyellow stopped him: "Wait, Ryouga! Maybe this'll help."

That's when she undid her suit, showing herself as Ranru.

"What are you doing!" Abareblue couldn't believe it, "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe she is." Nakadai said, "But perhaps showing ourselves as humans will make him look at us differently."

After he followed Ranru's example, Abared just relised: "Off course! Let him see us as equals!"

After Abared turned back into Ryouga, Abareblue and Abareblack decided to undo their suits too.


	7. Chapter 7

Though neither one of them saw his face, they were sure that he was calming down. Ranru was the first to approach him.

"It's OK." she said, "We're not your enemies. I don't know what this guy has done to you, but he will get what's coming to him. Let us help you! Please!"

The red and black guy's heavy breathing seemed to simmer down, and his Abare-mode shut itself down too. A smile crept upon on Ranru's face as she crept closer to him.

"Good. Don't be afraid!" Ranru tried to keep the tension down, "We don't want to hurt you."

She moved very close to him. The other ones were surprised to see this actually worked. What they didn't anticipate was that the dark armoured man was getting up as well. Only this time, he didn't say much. He couldn't believe what he witnessed here either. As for the red and black guy, he felt a lot going through him as Ranru approached him. In fairness, he didn't know what it was either. Fear? Anger? Grieve? Happyness? Friendlyness? Love? Anyone who looked at his hands, which were still holding his tonfas, would notice that with each step she took, his grip on his weapons got tighter. As soon as Ranru was in range, he immediately wrapped his right arm around her neck, holding her in front of him like a bankrobber would hold a hostage.

Everyone was startled at this sudden turn of events. Ryouga was the first one to talk: "What are you doing?"

"Nice work!" the dark armoured man congratulated him, "You're finaly doing what you have to!"

The red and black guy held up his left arm, pumping energy into it, until his left tonfa looked like a ray of red light, and threw it at the dark armoured man. When it hit him, it returned to the red and black man like a boomerang would.

"Can't you pick your side?" Yukito got confused of his behaviour.

The red and black guy didn't listen. He held on to Ranru very tightly, and jumped away with her, while she kept screaming for him to let her go.

"Brachio!" Asuka contacted his Blastdragon, "Find him!"

"Silently change the world back to normal." Brachio said, before releasing Tyranno, Kera and Ptera to find the red and black guy.

"Now look what you've done!" the dark armoured man stated, "You confused him! You turned him into..."

"Save you r breath!" Yukito interrupted.

"I don't know who he is to you!" Ryouga shouted, "But we won't rest until we..."

"Until you... what?!" the man interrupted him back, "He has no life out here! And there's nothing either one of you can possibly do for him!"

Having this said, the man made himself disappear.

Meanwhile, the Blastdragons looked for the guy, but didn't find him at all.

"Ranru!" Ptera called out.

"He couldn't just disappear like that!" Tyranno remarked.

"He must still be here!" Kera said.

Suddenly, a nearby building fell apart. All three of them turned around. From under the collapsed building came another Blastdragon. It too looked like Tyranno, except for the horns above it's eyes, it's black markings, and the fact that he appeared a little smaller than Tyranno. Yet, he didn't seem less dangerous because of it.

"He must be that guy's Blastdragon!" Kera decided.

"Let's get him!" Tyranno commanded.

This seemed to be easier said than done. This Blastdragon, because of it's size, it was fast enough to dodge every one of Tyranno's attacks. He was also lighter in weight, allowing him to jump away when Kera did his rhinocerous-esque attack. And Ptera, though the angriest of the three, she flew at him like a spear, but he somehow always managed to avoid every attack.

Eventually, Top Galer decided to intervene with the battle. He flew himself down to headbutt the Blastdragon, but the latter jumped up, landing on Top Galer's back, and scratching his back with it's very sharp claws.

The Abarangers, meanwhile, witnessed the whole thing happen.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asuka wondered, "I've never seen that before!"

"It looks like an Allosaurus to me." Ryouga replied.

"Meaning?" Yukito wasn't the least bit interested to know what it is.

"Is Stegoslidon here?" Nakadai asked Asuka, whom nodded, "Good! Bakuryuu change."

He turned back into Abarekiller, and merged himself with Top Galer.

Shortly after that, Stego appeared at the scene too: "So good to see you're allright!"

Top Galer grabbed Stego, after which the two merged together to form KillerOh. For what it's worth, knowing that they can't form AbarenOh without Ranru, Yukito and Ryouga changed too, merged with their Blastdragons, and together they formed AbarenOhJi. Together, they cornered the Blastdragon.

"Listen to us!" Abared started, "I don't know what that guy told you, but we..."

He didn't get a chance to finish. The Blastdragon started standing on it's tail alone, which had split itself up to become legs. Then the Blastdragon's left leg and arm merged into one arm, and it's right arm and leg merged into another. Furthermore, it's head lowered, allowing a humanoid head to show itself. And suddenly the Blastdragon had a humanoid form too.

"Doesn't look like it's listening." Abarekiller remarked.

"Then we'd have to force him to!" Abared decided.

Together they attacked, but even the powerfull KillerOh had trouble with him. Whatever it is that drove either the guy or his Blastdragon to this madness, it made them both very strong oponents. It didn't take long before either one of the Abarangers decided to use full force.

Though they knew it wouldn't be as powerfull, Abared and Abareblue decided to give it a shot anyway: "Dengeki Drill Spin!"

Abarekiller lost his patience too: "Death Stinger!"

Before either one of them could execute their attacks however, the humanoid creature opened it's Blastdragon's mouth, revealing what it was hiding in there the whole time. Once everyone saw it, they could not believe this.

"Ranru!" Abared seemed mostly shocked at this.

Indeed. Ranru lay in the Blastdragon's mouth, unconcious. How she got there, or how she could have just as easily fainted, nobody knew.

"Hiding himself behind her!" Abareblue couldn't understand how low anyone could fall.

The Blastdragon, who had changed back, couldn't care less. He saw that the Abarangers didn't want to attack, or do anything else anymore, so he took this to it's advantage, and ran away.

**THE END**

**... or not?**

* * *

Note: the new Blastdragon used here is mine. 


End file.
